Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter 8
THIS CHAPTER IS INCOMPLETE. MORE TO BE ADDED. This is chapter 8 of Jurassic World: Die Hard. This chapter contains language and material, which may not be acceptable to all readers. Readers discretion is advised. Jurassic World: Die Hard chapter Chapter 8: The Hunt and the Discovery 'Control Room' Back in the control room, Nolan and the other terrorists earlier saw the Indominus Rex killing the Apatosaurus herd on the drone's camera. Torres said to Nolan while the terrorist mastermind sat at one of the consoles to relax for a moment, "Did you actually see how that thing killed that Apatosaurus herd? That thing is quite intelligent and unpredictable." Nolan said in a confident tone while relaxing on the chair, "We all knew the Indominus would be unstable and dangerous since it was raised in isolation. Predators raised in isolation are not the most functional and stable beings, just like Wang said to us. It's just that monster killing those people and those things with such brutality was something we didn't expect." Torres knew that Nolan was right to the point, considering how they knew about all that. Then he said to his leader, "Maybe true, Sean. But we don't know what that thing is made of." "I know. That's something that was kept from us. We'll be interrogating Wu when he is brought to us and he will be brought to us. When he's ready to talk, we will stream it live for the whole world to know what that thing is made of." Nolan replied to his second-in-command. As they said that, Porter sees that the Raptor Research Arena are missing two workers and see Owen & Barry's names on it, "Sir, we got two employees from the Raptor paddock missing." Porter said to Nolan. "Let me look." Cullen said as she came over to Porter in Vivian's console. She sees the names "Owen Grady" and "Barry Sembène" as the two missing raptor workers. Cullen suddenly remembered something after hearing one of the names. "What are the names?" Torres asked as Smith arrived from the elevator and entered the control room. "Ah, Owen Grady and Barry Sembène." Porter said to Torres as Smith was coming near him and Nolan. Smith then said to Nolan, "Sir, we got a report back from the Indominus Rex paddock. They found the same shoe prints as the ones found in where the drone was launch, where Dearing car's was at and at the Gyrosphere Station. It's the same guy who killed those men in those locations." Nolan nodded in silence upon hearing what Smith told him. Torres turned his head in disbelief and Chernov remained stoic about it. After seeing Owen's name on the screen, Cullen remembered that name and beginning to suspect who it might be. She said while deep in thought, "You know, Nolan..." Cullen said as she trailed off her voice for the moment. Then she continued, "I can't help, but I think I might know this Owen Grady guy." "How do you know that name, Cullen?" Nolan asked as he, Torres, Chernov and Smith came to her. Porter turned his head as he listened in on the conversation. Cullen then faced them and said immediately in a concerned tone, "Back in my days in the Air Force, I worked with a SEAL name Owen Grady and his teammates from SEAL Team 4 on a task force assignment in Nigeria to rescue American and British aid workers and Nigerian civilians from rebel forces over there. I was providing technical support for that SEAL team and the British SAS unit on the field over there." Cullen remembered how formidable Owen can be in combat while she worked with him and his SEAL team in Nigeria. After hearing what Cullen told them about Owen, Nolan looked relatively concerned as Torres and Smith were also a little concern. Chernov remained tough-faced about it. Then he ordered Cullen, "Alright. Cullen, run a check on him and see if it is that guy you know. Because if it is, we got ourselves a problem here. SEALs are tough badasses and they are very good equalizers." "Just like us, sir." Smith said to him as Cullen run the name Owen Grady. After typing in for a moment, Cullen has got Owen's file on the screen with his picture on it. Cullen sees his picture and realized her suspicion was justified. He said to Nolan and the others, "That's him, That's the guy." "Shit." Nolan angrily muttered under his breath. Torres, Chernov and Smith were also unhappy about who they are dealing with. Cullen then thought of something. She checked the video of the drone where Claire and the intruder with the blue shirt and the vest on were confronting the Indominus Rex to save the two boys in the gyrosphere. She realized it was Owen who was with Claire. "He's the one with Dearing." Cullen said to the others in a displeased tone. Nolan sees this and knew Cullen was right after seeing Owen's picture on the profile and the same facial look on the drone camera. He also figured out it was him who killed seven of his men at those locations. "What's he doing here?" Torres asked in a serious tone. Cullen read Owen's file and sees what his occupation was. She said to Nolan and the others "He's the Velociraptor trainer and researcher. He's their alpha of the pack since he was with them when they were born." Nolan took in what Cullen told him what Owen currently does after the Navy. He knew that Owen would be a dangerous foe to deal with. He then asked Cullen, "What about the other guy, Barry Sembène?" Cullen run a file of Barry and his profile came up on the screen. "He's the caretaker of the raptors and serves as the second trainer of them. Born in America from French parents and has duel citizenship in America and France. Hired by InGen under recommendations from Grady." Cullen said in a matter-a-fact tone. "So that means Hoskins hired them to deal with the raptors." Smith said to Cullen. "Yes, that's right, Smith." Cullen replied to the sniper specialist. Annoyed upon learning the background Owen, Nolan said to Porter, mildly berating him, "You were told to reveal the personnel file of every staff member on this park, Porter." "I know. But I didn't have access to the Raptor paddock employees at that time." Porter unhappily replied to Nolan, defending the reason he couldn't find information on raptor employees, including Owen and Barry. "Let me get this son of a bitch myself." Smith said to him, trying to ready his Remington 700 AICS sniper rifle. Nolan then seriously said to Smith, "No way in hell you are going out there yourself, Dan. You want to get killed by him or that rampaging hybrid, as well as miss any chance of getting Dearing? Is that it?" "You know, he's right, American cowboy." Chernov said in the thick Russian accent. "What the hell are you lecturing, Russian asshole?!" Smith yelled as he took offense to Chernov referring to him as American cowboy. "Cause you are a being a moron!" Chernov said, countering Smith since Chernov knows how deadly Navy SEALs can be. Nolan was fed with the argument between Chernov & Smith and yelled out, "Alright, stop this!" Then Nolan quickly ordered while shouting, "Notify our search teams in those areas. Send the picture of the man to them. Give me two helicopters in those areas. Keep that man pinned in those vicinity and find a way to get to Dearing, as well as those boys we saw earlier. Move out." With that, Cullen was typing on the computer. Chernov and Smith was setting out Nolan's orders to the search teams. Nolan turned to Torres and said to him, "Have one of our other choppers out by the Aviary. Keep that hybrid away from the Aviary since we will need it later when everything is set over there." Torres nodded as he went to the radio. Then Nolan used his own radio, "Hawkins, come in." 'Jurassic World Aviary' At the Aviary, Hawkins was top of the glass doom roof of the Aviary with some climbing gear on, along with three henchman with him. The ropes on them were attached to the top of the roof of the Aviary. Hawkins was setting up C4 explosives on one of the spots as Nolan was checking in. He said on his earpiece radio, "Yes, sir." "We're having some problems. How's your schedule?" Nolan said to him on the radio. After hearing his leader, Hawkins one of his men sitting up the detonator for the C4 explosives. "We planted one device. Three to go. I planting the second one now." Hawkins said on the radio. 'Control Room' Back in the control room, Nolan said to Hawkins, "You make sure you get those bombs ready. We're sending a chopper to guard the area in case of the Indominus shows up or anyone that is coming to it." "Aye, sir." Hawkins acknowledged. With that, Nolan puts his radio down and was rubbing his head in frustration over the developing problem with Owen as a SEAL and is with Claire and the boys he saw on the drone camera earlier. Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard chapters